


you are my warming home

by LilGreenMochi (AkiSutaHatter)



Series: Yuta Fic Collection [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU: Not Famous, Love Confessions, M/M, because a bitch is soft, guess who my nct ults are lol, i will never shut up about yuta or kun, inspired by the From Home mv, pretentious prose because that's who i am as a person, still on my rarepair bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSutaHatter/pseuds/LilGreenMochi
Summary: No matter how many times Ten lovingly and admiringly calls him ‘the world’s bitchiest Scorpio twink’, Yuta knows that his friends are aware that under his jibes and teasing, he has a big heart.~Yuta notices that Kun, Chenle, and Renjun are feeling a little homesick, so he arranges a day out.And if he plans on finally telling Kun how he feels, there's no better way to do it.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Series: Yuta Fic Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004838
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	you are my warming home

**Author's Note:**

> i might have been crying over the 'From Home' mv continuously since it dropped so i decided the best way to get out my feelings would be to write possibly the softest thing my brain has ever conjured. yuta and kun are my ults in nct (what a shock) (if you want to read me gushing about kun for 12,000 words i recommend you check out my other nct fic) and they just have the softest interactions in this mv so what was i gonna do?? not write cute fic?? unthinkable
> 
> happy birthday to yuta i hope he feels happy surrounded by his members!!
> 
> and thanks as always to my biffle clare (@thesolomneyed) for being a wonderful beta and motivating me to actually write instead of just Thinking about it

The thing is that, deep down, Yuta knows that his soft side isn’t _really_ a secret.

He may have a perfectly crafted resting bitch face, an ability to blatantly lie with a completely straight face, a habit of being devastatingly honest when the occasion calls for it, a knack for putting people in their place that comes out way too easily, a competitive streak a mile wide…

Well, anyway, no matter how many times Ten lovingly and admiringly calls him ‘the world’s bitchiest Scorpio twink’, Yuta knows that his friends are aware that under his jibes and teasing, he has a big heart.

He loves his friends, and cares for them in the only ways he knows how – physical affection, little acts of kindness, support and advice for them in any way they could need it. He likes to spend time with them, doing stuff that they like to do, making them laugh and lighten up until they forget whatever it was that made Yuta decide they needed cheering up.

Yuta knows that a lot of people see him as a little cold, a little mean. He prides himself on it with certain people; he’d laughed gleefully for ten minutes when the leader of the creepy bitches stalking Taeyong had stormed up to him after he had told one of her little friends to fuck off and yelled at him that he had a ‘bad attitude’ and was ‘scary’. But his friends, the ones that have been through everything with him, they all know the truth. Yuta cares a lot, and he _always_ notices.

Which is why Doyoung, Taeil, and Donghyuck aren’t really surprised when they get messages asking them if they’re free to hang out at the weekend, especially when Yuta mentions that Kun, Chenle, and Renjun have all seemed a little down over the last week. He suspects that it’s something to do with most of their Korean friends visiting family for Chuseok, combined with the fact that the majority of their Chinese friends have all gone back home for a few weeks to visit family. Yuta knows that Kun hasn’t been home to see his family in almost four months, and he can tell that he’s homesick. He’s been cooking from the worn cookbook that had belonged to his grandmother and clinging more tightly to reminders of his childhood.

Yuta knows the signs of aching for a far-off home better than anyone, especially because until recently he hadn’t even had any friends around to speak his native language to. A few of his friends had visited Japan and knew a few words here and there, but it was hard adjusting to a new culture with no one else around that understood exactly where he was coming from. And with his entire family still back in Japan, Yuta could relate to yearning to be back with them after too long apart.

So yes, Yuta knows how Kun feels. Luckily he also knows that there’s a quiet little beach a few hours away from their neighbourhood on the outskirts of Seoul that can only be accessed by a narrow road and a walk through woods and fields. There’s nothing as good for the heart as nature, and so the plans are set.

All of their friends are invited, of course, but they’re all adults now and it’s much harder to align their schedules on short notice. So the seven of them pile into Taeil’s tragically sensible seven-seater sedan car and spend the time travelling listening to Taeil and Kun’s perfectly curated playlists and sharing unhealthy snacks between them. Renjun and Donghyuck are loud and boisterous and fill the car with their energy, making everyone seem visibly lighter even if Chenle is throwing in viciously honest quips every now and then while Kun and Doyoung scold them for being childish.

In the moments outside of the bickering, Kun is smiling so wide and bright that Yuta can feel it warming him up from the inside out and he knows that planning this trip was the right call.

The beach is completely empty when they arrive – it’s a Sunday in October and really it’s too cold to be at the beach but there’s no rain and so they force themselves to sit and eat the picnic foods that they’ve brought for at least a few minutes, before they’re up and walking again to stop their blood from freezing in their veins.

Yuta is certain that he can’t get truly cold though, not in this moment when one of Kun’s warm little hands is holding tight to his own, the other carrying a thermos flask full of coffee which he shares willingly. Yuta drinks it gratefully, even if Kun puts in way too much sugar for his liking.

The kids are running ahead on the beach, the wind whipping their faces and bringing redness to their cheeks. None of them seem to mind, instead laughing and spinning and showing off in front of Doyoung and his video camera. Taeil lets out an unrestrained laugh as Donghyuck runs straight for him and sweeps him up in his arms, spinning the older man like he weighs nothing.

Chenle tries to sneak up on Yuta, a glob of wet sand on the tips of his fingers and ready to smear it on the other’s cheek, but Kun yells out a warning just in time for the blonde to duck away with a grin. He moves forward and wraps his arms around Chenle’s waist, hefting the his small frame into the air and starting to carry him towards the shore where the ice-cold waves crash against the sand. Chenle screeches and giggles, kicking his legs just enough to escape from Yuta’s grip. Renjun is in hysterics as Chenle lands somewhat gracelessly, smearing the knees of his expensive jeans in the brown sludge. But Chenle seems completely unphased, jumping up and wrapping both Yuta and Kun in an excitable hug. Yuta giggles, spotting Doyoung’s camera over the younger man’s shoulder and throwing up a peace sign.

Every moment makes him more sure that this was the right choice – Kun is lit up with happiness in a way he hasn’t been for weeks, Renjun and Chenle are clinging to hugs and trying to splash Donghyuck with the frigid water. Doyoung has captured every moment so far, and Taeil is leaning on this boney shoulder with such a soft and happy expression that Yuta can feel the joy as if it’s contagious, welling up inside of him and spilling out of his mouth in endless giggles.

Doyoung has switched cameras now, putting away his old-fashioned video camera and pulling out a Polaroid instead. He’d been teased relentlessly for buying vintage cameras, but the others had to admit that the photos always came out nice, often with a softly sepia tone to them as if already well-aged. Yuta spots the camera turning in their direction and pulls Kun into him, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on the other’s shoulder as a wide smile spreads across his face. Kun is warm despite the chill, his clothes soft and well-cared for under the palms of Yuta's hands. Doyoung’s long fingers capture the picture as it prints from the camera moments later, and Kun plucks it from his grasp.

“Wow, Yuta, you look really pretty. This blond really suits you, you know?” Kun says, turning his head slightly and showing the picture to the man draped over his shoulders. Yuta feels his cheeks go pink, one slender hand coming up to ruffle his own freshly dyed locks.

“Aw, Kunnie, you know I love it when you call me pretty. You should do it more often.” He moves his hand, pinches Kun’s slowly reddening cheek, and wonders (not for the first time) what it would be like to just tilt his head slightly forward and press their lips together.

The thing is that Yuta is a romantic, and he knows that his feelings for Kun have changed at some point over the last year. They’ve gone from being people with mutual friends to actual close friends who can trust and rely on each other, and Yuta knows that it’s been a few months since he started looking at Kun and feeling butterflies in his stomach. Really, it’s unsurprising – there’s no reason why he _wouldn’t_ fall for Kun, with his sweet voice and kind heart and unwavering love for his friends. And Yuta’s not an idiot, he knows he’s a catch; he’s pretty and funny and engaging, and people seem to light up around him.

But the moment has never felt right, and Yuta thinks that Kun deserves to be romanced properly. Swept off his feet and seduced and loved as fiercely as he loves others, and so Yuta has held back. Waiting for the right time to do something to show the younger man how he felt.

He thinks, in the back of his mind, that surrounded by their friends on a beautiful beach might be the perfect place to do it.

They’ve been here for hours but it’s flown by like minutes, enough footage of them spinning and jumping like kids for Doyoung to make an entire film out of it. They’re starting to get cold, though, and Yuta can feel the sand making its way into his shoes and socks and Taeil looks like he’s run out of energy trying to keep up with Donghyuck pulling him around to look at every little rock pool and pretty sea-shell. The early afternoon sun is soft and bathing everything around them in a golden light, and Yuta decides that now is the perfect time to guide them all towards the nearby woodland and fields.

The seven of them walk up the beach, the sounds of the sea and the smell of salt in the air slowly replaced with the breeze rustling through the leaves of the trees and freshly turned soil. It’s slightly warmer in the woods, the trees blocking some of the wind and trapping the little heat that lingers in the air from earlier in the day. There is endless chatter, conversations that cut off only to shout encouragements towards whoever is currently the target of Doyoung’s camera. Right now it’s Taeil, wrapped in his soft cardigan and making exaggeratedly cute poses as Donghyuck and Chenle yell encouragements from the sidelines. Taeil is laughing and pouting as Doyoung and Renjun direct him to turn towards the light, lean against a nearby tree, fiddle with his hair. Yuta watches, happy to see his hyung flourishing under the attention.

Something warm is suddenly pressed against his hand and he looks down to see that it’s Kun’s own palm, fingers twisting between Yuta’s without a word. The elder looks up, tries to catch the other’s eyes, but Kun is still looking at the scene before them with a soft smile.

Suddenly Yuta has an idea, the perfect place for a sweet moment with this wonderful boy who holds his hand for no reason and just wants the best for everyone.

“I want to show you something, come with me.” Yuta knows he’s using his most charming smile, all nose scrunch and curved eyes and warmth, the kind of smile you can’t help but trust.

“Of course, lead the way!” Kun’s smiling back, and most importantly he’s not letting go of Yuta’s hand. Yuta hopes that Kun can feel his heartbeat through the points where they’re connected, can feel the effect this simple little agreement is having on the him.

It only takes them a few moments to reach the destination Yuta has in mind – what he thinks might be old silos of some kind, covered in white tarpaulin that has somehow stayed clean despite its constant exposure to the elements. They’re pretty high, but there’s enough piled wood and rusted old farm equipment that some nearby landowner has abandoned that it’s easy enough to climb up to the top. Yuta nimbly clambers his way up, enjoying the way Kun’s eyes seem to track his long legs as he moves, before he leans down and offers his hand to Kun.

“I’ll get you up safely, trust me.” Yuta says, smile turning rakish as he raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“Unfortunately for me, I do trust you, despite the trouble it’s gotten me into.” Kun grumbles, but his lips are curved up as he takes the offered hand and allows himself to be pulled up.

“I’d never get you in trouble, Kunnie!” Yuta exclaims, pressing his free hand to his heart in a mocking expression of hurt. He hasn’t let go of Kun’s hand with the other.

“What about that time you convinced me it was a good idea to break into Taeyong’s apartment first thing in the morning to make him breakfast for his birthday, only for us to walk in on him and Johnny fucking on the living room carpet?” Kun replies, rolling his eyes at Yuta’s theatrics.

Yuta grins at the memory, still pulling Kun closer with their joined hands. “So maybe I’ll get you in a little bit of trouble, but you’ll have fun doing it! Besides, you know how to pick locks now. It’s a useful skill.”

Kun shakes his head but it’s fond, and he’s smiling, and it’s just for Yuta.

They stay up there for a while, looking out over the woodland and the neighbouring field and enjoying the barely-visible silhouette of the city on the horizon. Kun pulls out his phone and makes them take selfies and pose for each other, giggling as Yuta pulls cute faces, poking at his cheeks and grinning wide and boxy.

Yuta ruffles Kun’s own blond hair before taking a picture of him, flushed and windswept, eyes sparkling and cheeks dimpled with the force of his smile. He holds onto Kun’s phone long enough to send a few of the pictures to himself, including that one – he sets it as his phone’s screensaver and giggles at Kun’s half-hearted protests.

The others find them not long after, calling them to come down so they can explore the cornfields nearby. The pair climbs back down to earth, and Kun is almost immediately pulled away by Chenle.

“Kun-ge, show Donghyuck-hyung the pictures of Louis you took yesterday! He doesn’t believe that a cat can look that judgemental.”

Kun is laughing as he pulls out his phone and speeds up to walk with their younger companion, while Doyoung falls into step beside Yuta.

“Did you do it yet?” Doyoung asks, direct as always.

Yuta doesn’t pretend not to know what Doyoung is talking about. He’s never been good at hiding his feelings, and for all that strangers might perceive Doyoung as cold he’s just as perceptive as Yuta when it comes to recognising his friend’s emotions. “Not yet. I’m still waiting for the right moment.”

Doyoung nods, and it’s a testament to how relaxed they all are today that he doesn’t immediately push Yuta away when the elder’s arm slings itself around his shoulders. “Kun deserves someone like you, you know. Someone who cares about him and isn’t afraid to show it in the most embarrassingly public ways.”

“It pays to be shameless sometimes.” Yuta grins as he speaks, and Doyoung makes a noise of disgust.

“Still, you should tell him soon. You’re both brighter when you’re together, and you both deserve to be happy like that. I want you to be happy together.”

Yuta pinches Doyoung’s cheek lightly, voice warm as he speaks. “Doie, I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. I love you!”

Doyoung bats his hand away, mouth expressionless but eyes alight with amusement. “Don’t get used to it. I love you too, hyung.”

They make their way through the cornfield, pushing between stalks. Renjun loses his mind laughing again as one of the stalks swings back too quickly and smacks Donghyuck directly in the face, which leads to an impassioned chase through the thick rows of plants. Kun has found his way back to Yuta’s side, and is sharing the same cat pictures with him now.

Yuta dutifully pulls out his own phone and responds with a picture of his family dog, Rapunzel, that his mother had sent him just the day before. Kun coos appropriately, tells him that Rapunzel just gets cuter in every picture he sees, and Yuta briefly contemplates whether dropping to one knee and immediately asking for Kun’s hand in marriage is moving too fast. He holds himself back, but it’s a near thing.

Besides, he doesn’t have a ring yet.

They lose the others in the long stalks for a moment, but they’re in no rush to find them again. Instead they wander by themselves, talking about everything and nothing in particular, until they happen across a gap in the plants and Kun decides this is the perfect place for an impromptu photoshoot. Yuta obligingly poses for some pictures, enjoying the little flush on Kun’s cheeks as he makes direct eye contact with the camera, lips slightly parted and hair brushing lightly over his cheeks.

Yuta reaches for the phone and turns the camera on Kun instead, directing him a little and giggling when Kun tries to do a jump shot. Suddenly energised, Kun takes the camera back and Yuta holds onto his free arm, running around the younger in circles and pulling him along as Kun films and laughs, a melodic sound that makes Yuta’s skin tingle. They pause, out of breath from running.

Kun is standing right in front of him, a little flushed and panting and looking at Yuta as if they’re the only two people in the entire world. Right now, they could be, alone in a field that seems to stretch on for miles around them, no sounds but their own breathing and the gentle breeze and distant birdsong. Yuta’s hands are reaching forward before he knows it, one resting gently on Kun’s cheek, the other loosely linking their fingers.

“Have I told you before how beautiful you are?” He asks, and Kun inhales sharply.

“Once or twice.” He doesn’t look away, though he seems unsure. He's biting his lip, and it's impossible for Yuta to tear his eyes away.

Yuta smiles gently. “I should tell you more often. You’re beautiful in every way it’s possible for a person to be.”

“Yuta…” Kun breathes, moving ever so slightly closer. “If you think I’m beautiful, you should really try looking in a mirror sometime.”

Yuta’s smile turns to a grin. “Oh, I know exactly what I look like, Kunnie. Beauty is best at recognising beauty, after all.”

Kun flushes and smacks him lightly on the arm, grumbling at him. Yuta laughs, and now it’s his turn to move in closer.

“You are my warming home.” Yuta whispers in Japanese, close enough now that he’s sure Kun can feel his breath ghosting warm across his skin. Kun smells sweet and smokey, like marshmallows over a campfire, with a hint of the sea air they’ve been surrounded by all day.

“You know my Japanese isn’t good.” Kun’s voice is low as he replies, not willing to break the aura of quiet that surrounds them.

Yuta takes a deep breath, steels himself. It’s now or never. He locks his eyes with Kun’s, feeling himself melt into the soft honey-brown. He translates, speaking soft and steady.

It’s not clear who leans in first, and when their lips meet in the middle neither of them really cares. Yuta can feel fingers winding their way into his hair, the hand he’s holding letting go to come up and press gently against the side of his neck. He still cups Kun’s cheek, gently directing the kiss with one hand, while the other moves to rest gently on the younger’s slender waist.

It’s not the kind of kiss that makes fireworks explode behind their eyes or unlocks a floodgate of repressed emotion. Instead, it feels like a hearth fire settles in Yuta’s stomach; the kind of warmth that makes you feel at home, that burns gentle and long and steady without flaring up or sputtering out. There’s nothing repressed that needs to burst out – instead it’s a simple exposing of the truth. Yuta and Kun’s way of telling each other something they’ve both known deep down for a while now.

It feels good though, _god_ it feels good. Kun’s lips are warm and soft, his breath is sweet and he tastes like chapstick and coffee with too much sugar, and Yuta can feel the way their tongues slide together and it makes his knees go weak.

They both pull away at the same time, Kun’s eyes flickering open a second after Yuta’s. They search each other’s faces, eyes skimming over familiar features with new clarity. It’s not like he’s seeing Kun for the first time, because he knows that this has been bubbling beneath his skin for a while. It’s more like…the image in his mind of what things could be like has suddenly slotted itself into reality, and it’s making his head spin a little.

“Wow. You’re…really good at that.” Kun breathes, a little shakily, and Yuta giggles.

“Is that an invitation to kiss you again, Kunnie?” He murmurs as he leans in, presses their foreheads together, and this time Kun is the one that laughs.

“In a minute. Let me catch my breath first, you’re insatiable.”

Yuta pulls his face far enough away to give Kun his proper smile, the one that melts hearts and heals souls with the force of its positivity. “Only because you’re so cute.”

Kun huffs a little, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. His fingers curl into Yuta’s shirt – it’s a still chilly, just standing here in the middle of a cornfield, and his hands are already red with cold – and Kun meets the elder’s eyes, steady and unwavering.

There are several conversations that they need to have, and they both know it. They need to go out on a few dates, decide what they want to be to each other. What they want from each other. From the way Kun is pressed up against his body, warm and solid and with a hand now definitely drifting from the front of his shirt towards the back pocket of Yuta’s trousers, Yuta can guess at least one of the things they want from each other, and it’s a testament to how badly he wants to properly romance Kun that he doesn’t just drop to his knees in the middle of this field and make the younger shake and shiver and come apart. Yuta knows Kun would look beautiful in the throes of passion, and Yuta also knows how pretty he himself looks when his eyes are glassy and rimmed with tears and his mouth is stretched wide.

But those are thoughts for another day.

For now…

“This is new territory for us. Where do we even begin?” Kun asks, forehead crinkling into that frown of his that Yuta has always thought was cute.

Yuta shrugs, smiles, uses one hand to cup Kun’s cheek and bring their faces close together once more. “I guess we start from here.”


End file.
